In case of, for example, tires for vehicles such as automobiles, it is needed to quickly know information of individual tires, e.g., model number, manufacture's serial number, specifications, characteristics, processing history and usage history, in management of manufacture, delivery, distribution, maintenance, etc. For this purpose, recently, it is proposed to attach an electronic component for storing such information, such as an IC tag inlet, to tires.
As a means for attaching such an electronic component to tires is known, for example, one disclosed in Patent Literature 1 As shown in FIG. 6, this attaching means uses an IC tag “c” in which an electronic component “a” is interposed between two rubber sheets b1, b2 for cover and entire periphery of the two sheets b1, b2 are stuck together to hermetically seal the electronic component “a” in the rubber sheets. In this IC tag “c”, only a sticking out portion b2e of the rubber sheet b2 which sticks out from an area of the electronic component “a” is adhered to the inner surface of a tire by cure adhesion. Therefore, this tag has advantages that deformation, impact and heat generation of a tire which may occur during running can be suppressed from being transmitted to the electronic component and accordingly deterioration in performances or failure of the electronic component can be effectively prevented. An area “f” other than the sticking out portion b2e is covered with an antiadhesive layer “g”, e.g., a release sheet, in order to prevent cure adhesion of the area “f” to the inner surface of the tire.    Patent Literature 1: JP 2006-168472